Demonio y Shinigami ¿Buena elección?
by LucyViEvans
Summary: Ateratzu y G son nuevos en el shibusen, pero G conoce a un chico que le llama la atención...Death The Kid (pesimo summary) OCXDeath The Kid (YAOI y LEMON) ¡primer fic denme la oportunidad!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos, mi nombre es Lilly y hoy publico mi primera historia .w. que miedo me da (ni idea porque) pensé mucho en un nombre para la historia y solo me vino este, lo se no es muy bueno, por favor denme una oportunidad y den review :DD**_

_**Disclaimer: Soul eater no es mío y es mas que obvio, solo son míos los 2 OC**_

Mi nombre es G. soy un perro-demonio inmortal, lo sé algo no muy común, vivo con mi hermano menor en Death City, mi madre y padre viven en Inglaterra. Bueno mi hermano se llama Ateratzu, es alto, pelo rubio, orejas y cola negra (el también es mitad perro, porque tenemos forma humana) algo que lo distingue son sus grandes ojos rojos, pero su personalidad también, a diferencia mía mi hermano Ateratzu es muy sociable, alegre y divertido, también llega a enamorarse de cualquier persona (sea hombre o mujer) pero yo no, soy muy diferente, casi nunca hablo con nadie, soy alguien serio y nunca me e enamorado de nadie. Se deben de preguntar como soy, al igual que mi hermano tengo pelo rubio, orejas y cola negra, pelo largo un poco mas arriba que mi hombro, lentes y unos ojos morados pálidos, después de esta explicación vengo a lo importante, es mi primer día en el shibusen o AMAM, como lo conozcan.

-¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay! Es nuestro primer día hermano- me gritó en el oído mi hermano Ateratzu ¿intentaba dejarme sordo?

-Si, pero tenemos 19 y 21 años ¿no será un poco tarde para ir?- lo había pensado hace mucho, creo que somos algo pasados de edad

-¡No te P-r-e-o-c-u-p-e-s! tu eres mi arma, yo soy tu técnico ¡es obvio que podemos entrar! Y si no haces amigos estaré ahí para que no te veas como un forever alone-

¿eso fue un insulto o ayuda? Como sea, ya habíamos llegado

-Dicen que nos tocará el Profesor Stein y que es algo extravagante…- En realidad me ponía un poco tenso entrar al salón, no es muy común ver alguien perro-humano pero que mas da, ya estoy abriendo la puerta del salón

-Oh vaya, ya han llegado, grupo, ellos son Ateratzu y G. estarán en el grupo a partir de ahora- Dijo el Dr. Stein mientras el grupo nos daba la bienvenida, mire a mi alrededor, los alumnos parecían amigables y normales hasta que mis ojos se quedaron clavados en un chico, no tenía idea porque, pero era tan extraño sentir algo asi, era un chico de cabello negro perfectamente peinado, con 3 líneas blancas que terminaban exactamente en la mitad de su cabello, un traje negro y unos increíbles ojos amarillos, mi color favorito.

-¡Hoooola!- mi hermano gritó tan alto como pudo, estoy seguro que su intención es dejarme sordo

-¡no grites que me rompes los tímpanos!- decía mientras lo golpeaba en la cabeza, tal vez creen que exagero pero los perros tenemos el oído mas desarrollado. Todos se estaban riendo por lo que hice, no se pero les pareció gracioso, miré al chico, me dedicó una risilla tímida… no se cuanto tiempo me distraje pero cuando busqué a mi hermano estaba amarrado en la mesa de disección llorando y gritando por su vida, me quedé observando mas no me sorprendí, saque las garras y de un zarpazo rompí las cadenas (y por error) la mesa en dos, todos me miraron sorprendidos, yo era muy fuerte por ser inmortal

-Bah… que mas da ya iba a empezar lo bueno, G., Ateratzu hay 2 lugares desocupados a un lado de Death The kid, siéntense ahí- el Dr. Stein apuntaba al chico que me llamó la atención, me apresuré un poco a subir y sentarme a un lado de el, el chico me miró y me sonrió, estaba a punto de sentarme cuando mi hermano me empujó haciendo que cayera sobre el chico, alcancé a agarrarme y agarrarlo a el por la cintura para que no dejarlo caer, parecía que le estaba dando un abrazo, era realmente incomodo (pero se sentía realmente bien).

- y eso es por dejar que el Dr. Loco me pusiera en su mesa- me gritaba mi hermano enojado mientras se sentaba…_.Dios ahora si lo voy a matar_

-L-Lo siento…- solté al chico y me senté a un lado de el

-Esta bien, no te preocupes- el chico estaba sonrojado y me sonreía de manera nerviosa, Wow realmente era lindo… espera ¿Qué? Es un chico y tiene como 8 años menos que yo, me volteé rápidamente llamando su atención, tal vez pensó que le tuve miedo o algo así, pero también quería concentrarme en la clase, tal vez esto me haga mal…

**Aquí acaba mi primer capítulo (obviamente hay mas) Gracias a todos por leer! Agradecería que me dejaran un review :3 porfavor! **

**Cada vez que se van sin review el Dr. Stein amarra a Ateratzu en su mesa de disección (**? ** Okno xD Gracias a todos, los veo en el próximo cap!**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola de nuevo, le agradezco a las 2 personas que comentaron :D no lo había subido porque no encontraba el cuaderno D: pero ya xD ¡gracias por esperar y aquí está la 2da parte!**_

Capitulo 2

Después de clase había tiempo libre, mi hermano y yo salimos del salón cuando una chica nos gritó

-Disculpen ¿pueden venir?- la miré, era una chica algo pequeña, tenía pelo color castaño y 2 coletas, me acerqué y mi hermano también, miré a la gente que estaba alrededor de ella, un chico de pelo blanco y ojos rojos, una chica de pelo negro con una coleta, un chico de pelo azul, 2 chicas con un extraño uniforme y un… una… bueno una persona de pelo rosa y …. El mismo chico

-Mi nombre es Maka Albarn y ellos son Soul, Tsubaki, Black Star, Liz, Patty, Crona y Kid ¿Quieren unirse a nuestro grupo?-

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando mi hermano señalo al chico de nombre Kid

-¿Huh? ¿enserio te llamas asi? Vaya, pensé que era tu apodo-

-Calla Ateratzu que tu ni tienes nombre normal-

-¡pero si tu tienes una letra de nombre G!- le tapé la boca, nunca empieces una pelea con el

-¿Qué no sabes que es de mala educación no responderle a una señorita, Ateratzu?-

La chica de nombre Maka me sonrió y le asentí con la cabeza, no pensé que hacer amigos fuera tan fácil ahora

2 semanas después…

Ese ya era nuestro grupo de amigos y nos llevábamos muy bien, mi hermano se llevaba bien con Black Star y Patty (Claro… es igual de infantil que ellos) y yo me llevaba muy bien con Tsubaki, Crona y Maka, Tsubaki y Crona eran tranquilas y Maka al igual que yo le gusta mucho leer y solíamos hablar mucho sobre libros pero me llevaba especialmente bien con Kid, era como el hermano pequeño que siempre hubiera querido tener, ese chico me llamaba tanto la atención , era tan maduro para su edad pero a la vez parecía tan inocente, hay veces en las que mi hermano se iba y Kid siempre venía, como una vez en la noche estaba escribiendo y escuchando las tonterías que mi hermano solía decir y yo me reía demasiado con cualquier cosa que le saliera.

-Bueno hermanito voy con Black Star y Soul a entrenar, te cuidas que nadie te viole- solo me dedique a reír y decirle adiós con la mano, seguía escribiendo, hasta que alguien me interrumpió

-Hola G. Buenas noches- era Kid, se sentó a un lado de mi y me entregó un cuaderno

-Te estaba buscando, terminé de leer tu historia, es realmente buena- me sonreía mientras se movía de un lado a otro

-Gracias Kid, es un honor que te guste-

-Por cierto ¿De dónde sacaste la última frase?-

-¿Huh? ¿Cuál?-

-"¿Por qué en vez de enfrentar la tristeza, te limitas a abrazarla? " es realmente buena ¡me gusta!-

-Gracias de nuevo Kid, solo se me ocurrió- Kid miraba curiosamente lo que escribía

-¿Qué escribes?-

-Una historia de amor, le presté una a Maka y le gustó tanto que dijo que quería una continuación-

-Vaya entonces ¿eres muy bueno en el amor, G?- paré de escribir y le dediqué una mirada rara, porque su pregunta lo era

-no, nunca e tenido novia, nunca e besado a nadie y nunca me a gustado nadie-

-pero ¿Por qué? Si eres realmente simétrico-

…ya se me había hecho raro que no mencionara su obsesión, la otra vez peleó con mi hermano porque Ateratzu cargaba un reloj en la mano izquierda y un anillo en la derecha

-No lo se Kid, creo que porque nunca me a gustado nadie-

-Oye G…. ¿te puedo decir algo?- Kid se veía algo nervioso

-Claro-

-yo tampoco e tenido novia ni e dado mi primer beso…- el pequeño shinigami bajó la cabeza mientras se sonrojaba y miraba hacia otro lado, le dedique una media sonrisa y el también, el hijo de la muerte acomodó su cabeza en mi hombro, parecía que se estaba durmiendo

-Kid ¿Por qué no te vas a dormir?-

-Quiero estar contigo…- a los minutos el shihigami cayó dormido en mi hombro, le llamé a sus compañeras y me dijeron que si podía llevármelo a mi casa, por mi no había problema pero si por las pervertividades que mi hermano diría diciendo que me lo violara o que ya lo hice, pero siendo fin de semana tal vez llegue hasta el día siguiente porque se iría con una chica (o chico) no me importó mucho eso y cargué a Kid, su cuerpo era tan pequeño, ligero y frágil.

Cuando llegué a mi casa lo deje en la cama y vi como se acomodaba, le quite el chaleco, zapatos, cinturón y anillos para que descansara bien, me acomode a un lado de el pero aun así no me podía dormir, no me sentía incomodo ni nada pero pensaba que diría mi hermano (rayos, odio pensar demasiado) solo me acomodé y caí dormido a un lado de el

_**Perdón por la tardanza uwu gracias a todos y dejen review para la continuación!**_

_**Lilly :3**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hola de nuevo! Intentare actualizar no tan tarde o por lo menos acordarme, te agradezco Negumi-Chan!**_

Capitulo 3

Desperté en la mañana, miré el reloj que estaba en la mesilla, eran las 5 de la mañana, entonces recordé que Kid se había quedado a dormir en mi casa, lo miré y estaba envuelto en toda la sabana (vaya, con razón me había dado frio en la noche) se veía realmente pequeño e inocente, intenté levantarme sin despertarlo y lo logré, después de eso me puse los lentes y me salí de la habitación asomándome a la habitación de mi hermano el cual no estaba, mas no me preocupe y me tropecé con Cujo(1), mi perro San Bernardo el cual me soltó un leve gruñido, me levanté esperando no haber despertado a Kid y me fui a hacer el desayuno, aunque fuera domingo yo me levantaba temprano todos los días.

-G-Kun…- Kid me llamaba de una manera muy tierna, aunque ese chico no lo quisiera parecía un niño pequeño

-Hola Kid- lo se, suelo ser muy indiferente de vez en cuando

-¿M-me quedé dormido cuando estaba contigo?-

Las mejillas del chico se pusieron de un increíble color rojo, parecía que iba a explotar, solo me limité a asentirle con la cabeza, el Shinigami se me acercó y me abrazó, no sabia como reaccionar

-K-Kid…-

-Te agradezco y perdón si te cause algún problema- el hijo de la muerte clavaba su cabeza en mi pecho

-No te preocupes por nada Kid-

Le hice el desayuno, le presté la ducha y deje que se quedara todo el tiempo que quisiera en mi casa. En la tarde (entr pm) se estaba nublando y empezaba a llover de manera fuerte

-Espero que no haya truenos…- me decía Kid algo nervioso

-¿Por qué?- Kid no me pudo responder porque Cujo le había dado una mordida, no una mordida fuerte si no de cariño (pero con los colmillos de un San Bernardo tu que crees)

-Auch- Kid se quejó un poco y alejó la mano del perro, le había dejado los dientes marcados

-perro malo- Cujo solo bajó la cola y se fue de la habitación

-Estoy bien no te preocupes-

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo se oyó un trueno, Kid se estremeció y se apegó a mi cuerpo temblando y ahogando un grito

-Kid ¿Le tienes miedo a los truenos?- no me respondió, seguía temblando

En eso sonó otro trueno y Kid se apegó mas a mi

-Yo…- el shinigami tenía un hilillo de voz, yo le acaricié el cabello para tranquilizarlo

-Tranquilo, no debes de tenerles miedo, estas bien-

La tormenta terminó media o tal vez una hora después, entonces Kid se fue porque al día siguiente había clases (y de despedida Cujo le dio otra mordida)

_Al día siguiente_

-Chicos conserven la calma, sean personas calladas y cultas, así era yo- Como siempre el Profesor Sid, era el maestro que mejor me caía ya que era alguien normal….quitándole lo zombie claro, escuchaba atentamente al profesor Sid mientras mi hermano me preguntaba como le hacían el hoyo a las donas

-Escuchen, para calificación final no hare examen, si no un trabajo escrito en parejas, pero yo hare las parejas para que acepten todo lo que les toque, asi era yo-

Sid agarró la hoja de la lista, se tapó los ojos y empezó a pasar su mano por la hoja y decía un nombre cuando se destapaba los ojos y veía quien era, asi empezó a hacer las parejas

A mi hermano le tocó Maka, pobre… claro lo digo por Maka, escuchaba hasta que mencionó mi nombre

-G y….- silencio incomodo…mucho silencio incomodo

-Death The Kid- en ese momento mi corazón se detuvo sin ninguna razón, tal vez el silencio incomodo me había hecho mal, Kid me miro sonrojado levemente y me sonreía de manera nerviosa, después de que Sid terminó de hacer las parejas nos dio lo que quedaba de clases para organizarnos, quede en ir el martes a la casa de Kid a empezar el trabajo. Esperaba con ansias ese día.

_Continuara.._

El perro San Bernardo se llamaba así por un libro de Stephen King _Cujo_ el cual también era un San Bernardo xD (pero ese mataba gente .w.)

**Nos vemos en el próximo Cap!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos! No tengo nada que decir .w. solo que el próximo capítulo lo publicar**** el 14 de febrero :3**

Capitulo 4

Era martes y me estaba alistando para ir a casa de Kid, tenía una horrible tensión en los hombros por una razón mas que obvia (y que no me había dado cuenta) me había enamorado de Kid… Al principio no lo creía, los demonios y shinigamis no suelen llevarse muy bien, además me sentía como un pederasta al darme cuenta, al darle la vuelta a las cosas mas me estaba dando cuenta y lo acepté pero, me daba miedo romper nuestra buena amistad ¿y si me miraba con asco u odio? Y …. ¿si el quería a alguien mas? Salí de mis pensamientos al llegar a casa de Kid, toqué el timbre y Kid salió más rápido que una bala.

-Hola G. te estaba esperando- y vaya que me había dado cuenta, me invitó a entrar y obviamente lo hice, su casa era realmente bonita y simétrica

-¿Qué tal si pasamos a mi habitación?- yo asentí con la cabeza

-Tu casa es realmente linda- _Pero no tan lindo como tu…_mi mente pervertida empezó a funcionar (si, yo tengo mente pervertida por culpa de mi hermano). Comenzamos a buscar información y hacer fichas de trabajo, mas no podía concentrarme… su linda sonrisa, su perfecta figura, sus hermosos ojos pero lo que mas quería saber era… que sabor tenían sus labios

-Oye G.- Kid estaba sentado en la cama mientras yo estaba sentado en el piso, se acercó a mi pero resbaló, no cayó completamente solo sus brazos cayeron en mis hombros al igual que su cabeza, escuché como el shinigami soltó un leve gemido de dolor….un leve GEMIDO de dolor

-L-lo siento G ¿estás bien?- yo no podía reaccionar, como había dicho mi mente pervertida se encendió y ese gemido en mi oreja me hizo explotar, un millón de imágenes pervertidas vinieron a mi mente

-¿puedo pasar a tu baño?- Ni siquiera me atrevía a verlo a la cara después de todo lo que imaginé

-Uh claro, es a la puerta de al lado- me fui y me senté en el piso del baño, mi "amigo" se había emocionado (pervertid s entenderán) y fue algo vergonzoso, las imágenes que mi mente generó fueron realmente raras (una la cual mas recuerdo era Kid con un camisón un poco mas arriba de la rodilla, encadenado y realmente sonrojado mientras gemía mi nombre una y otra vez) a los minutos ya estaba tranquilo así que Salí del baño y me dirigí a la habitación de Kid

-G ¿Estás bien?- su cara de preocupación era tan linda…

-Uhhh si lo estoy- era obvio que no, estaba nervioso

-Te veo muy rojo ¿estás seguro?- Kid se me acercó y tropezó con un lapicero que había dejado en el suelo (Gracias bendito lapicero) alcanzó a agarrarse de mi haciendo que los dos cayéramos, el Shinigami se quedó a centímetros de mi rostro que sentía su agitada respiración, esperé a que se quitara pero no lo hizo, lo que me animó para agarrar su delicada cintura con una mano, me armé de valor y lo hice

_Continuara.._

**Chaaaan aquí acaba el capitulo :3 dejen review y gracias :D **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos y todas! Dije que publicaría el capitulo 5 el 14 de febrero pero me adelant****é porque soy buena persona (mentira estaba aburrida xD) aquí está el capitulo!**

**PD: los personajes que salen a un lado como imagen del fic son Ateratzu y G (Ateratzu el de camisa café y G el de camisa blanca) es la primera vez que dibujaba en digital no se quejen u.u**

Capitulo 5:

Dejé de pensar un momento y lo hice, uní mis labios con un beso tímido que solo duró un par de segundos, me separé esperando que Kid se alejara o algo peor, pero no… Kid se acercó a mis labios y ahora el fue el que dio el beso, sentía como temblaba ligeramente, tal vez por la emoción de que rea mi primer beso y el de Kid también, empecé a mover mis labios mientras Kid me imitaba, nos empezamos a besar de manera intensa cada vez, no sabia muy bien que hacer ya que era mi primer beso, pero haber visto muchas veces a mi hermano tenia una idea, me separé un poco de Kid para empezar a lamer su labio inferior, Kid a momentos sacaba su lengua y lamia la mía, yo aprovechaba esos momentos para tomarle la delantera, en un momento se separó un poco de mi.

-M-mentiroso…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Di-dijiste que era tu primer beso…- me limité a reír

-Lo es Kid-

Volví a besarlo mordiendo su labio inferior, Kid gimió y aproveché para meter mi lengua en su boca, Kid hizo lo mismo, exploraba cada parte de su boca disfrutando su dulce sabor, cuando nos separábamos un poco por unos segundos lo escuchaba gemir, nos besábamos de manera intensa hasta que el ruido de mi celular hizo que nos separáramos, era mi hermano…

-Neee! Hermano estoy en casa de kid ya voy por ti!-

-Pero Ateratzu..-

-Llego en 5 minutos, espérame chulo!-

Mi hermano me colgó sin dejar decirle nada, miré a Kid, estaba realmente sonrojado y agitado

-Kid yo..- Kid me puso un dedo en los labios haciéndome callar

-No digas nada G. Te quiero- una sonrisa sincera salió de mi rostro

-Yo igual Kid- lo abracé y le di un beso en la mejilla, a los minutos llegó mi hermano, estaba a punto de irme pero Kid me agarro por la manga de la camisa

-Oye G…-

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-Después de todo esto tu y yo somos…. ¿n-novios?- esa era una muy buena pregunta

-Depende-

¿¡D- de pende de que?!- Kid había puesto una cara de preocupación

-¿Yo soy la chica o tu?- en mi imaginación Kid tenia una gota estilo anime en la cabeza, tenia muchas razones por la cual creer eso

-uhmmm…. Yo lo seré ¿está bien?-

-Si- genial, yo no quería serlo (no lo digo en sarcasmo, YO NO QUERIA SERLO) - Te veo en clase cariño- le guiñe el ojo haciendo que se sonrojara, después me fui

Llevábamos unas semanas como novios en secreto, el "salir a hacer un trabajo" era besarnos apasionadamente, el "ir a hablar cosas" era abrazarnos viendo el atardecer (que no haya pervertidos y pervertidas, aun no hacíamos el amor, no sean locos)

Un 14 de febrero me había ido realmente muy bien, no sabía que tenia tantas admiradoras, casi igual que mi hermanos, hasta creo que se enojó pero ya que. En la salida llevaba unas flores y una taza llena de chocolates, varias personas me preguntaban para quien era mas yo no le respondía a nadie, solo les decía: _Secreto, _iba en camino al salón para dárselas a Kid, yo sabia que Kid estaba ahí, mi presentimiento nunca falla. Al llegar al salón abrí la puerta con una sonrisa…. Pero se desvaneció cambiando por una expresión de sorpresa, las flores cayeron haciendo muy poco ruido, la taza también cayó a causa de mi sorpresa, esta re rompió en mil pedazos, al igual que yo

_Continuara…_

**Al final si soy mala porque dejo en suspenso muajajajajaja *agregar sonido de loca maniática estilo Yuno aquí***

**Les agradezco que dejen review si no la dejo en suspenso owo**

**Y gracias a la gente que siempre me deja review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Holi de nuevo n.n lamento todos los errores de ortografía del capitulo pasado, nunca suelo leerlos antes de publicarlos y ese día cargaba muchas prisa!, así que perdónenme por los errores de ortografía pasados y los que tendré :3 ok demasiado relleno **

Capitulo 6

No entendía si estaba enojado o triste, la razón era que al entrar al salón estaba kid como yo esperaba, mas no solo. No tengo que describir la imagen que vi, es obvio que muchos lo saben pero el beso era correspondido por ambos. Se separaron rápidamente al escuchar la taza romperse y al verme

-G…- Kid dijo asombrado, tal vez porque mis ojos se veían cristalinos por las lágrimas sin salir

-yo, lo siento… no quería…. Interrumpir nada…- era mas que obvio, la voz se me estaba quebrando, así que solo me Salí corriendo hasta mi casa

Al llegar mi hermano estaba en casa, con una estúpida sonrisa por todos los regalos que le habían dado (y una mano en la cabeza por todos los golpes igual)

-Heeeey ¿Qué pasa Brooo?- Ateratzu me miró con una cara de preocupación. ¿En serio era tan obvio que estaba mal? Ya que, me valía un bledo en ese momento

-bueno…..- No sabia si decirle la verdad o no, yo no suelo confiar en nadie –n-nada, solo se me a perdido un libro en la escuela…-

Antes de que Ateratzu me preguntara me fui a mi habitación cerrando con seguro tras de mi y prendiendo el estéreo. Cujo estaba en mi habitación

-Me ha ido mal este día Cujo- el perro solo me dio un leve gemido, aunque fuera solo un animal (bueno, yo soy mitad así que no me quejo) solía entenderme mas que cualquier cosa en el mundo. Escuché la música que había en el radio, era una canción en ingles, pero entendía lo que decía «Tu cállate ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo estoy haciendo mal? Soy un humano y debo tener amor, como cualquier persona en este mundo»….. _Mierda, el mundo no está de mi lado_ pensé, me acomodé de lado en la cama escuchando la canción, que, aunque me hacia sentir peor una parte masoquista de mi quería seguir escuchándola, recordé lo que había visto en el salón y una punzada de dolor me atravesó ¿Por qué me sentía así? Nunca había sentido tanto dolor en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando una bala me atravesó a los 8 años. Se me hizo un horrible nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba respirar. Por primera vez en mi vida….

Había llorado

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que pasó todo eso, Kid siempre trataba de hablarme pero de una u otra manera lograba ignorarlo, un día Shinigami-sama nos mandó a una misión, éramos: Black Star, Tsubaki, Maka, Soul, Kid, las gemelas Thompson, Ateratzu y yo. Teníamos que derrotar a un demonio el cual tenia la capacidad de hacerse en 2. Cuando logramos alcanzarlo después de mucho tiempo se separó en 2

-Maldición- dijo mi hermano, yo era su arma (en forma de arma son un hacha)

-Hay que ir en parejas- comentó Maka

-¡Yahooo! El dios ira con su mejor amigo- gritó Black Star abrazando a Soul por el hombro

Cada pareja se fue por diferentes caminos, Maka y Black Star, Ateratzu y Kid

Todo el camino me fui callado, ni siquiera daba ideas para derrotar al demonio. Intentaba concentrarme en otras cosas, en todo ese tiempo el pelo me creció de manera asimétrica (mejor, así el shinigami no me haría caso) había hablado con mis padres, Johanna y Mark, también con mi hermana Kia en su cumpleaños…

-¡Cuidado!- gritó Liz volviendo en su forma humana y abrazando a Kid contra su pecho, en ese momento me sentí como Yuno Gasai (masculino) solamente quería matarla por haber hecho eso, aun quería a Kid….. y yo lo sabia.

Kid forcejeó y se soltó del abrazo de Liz cayendo al suelo, en eso apareció el demonio que estábamos buscando. Con sus enormes garras y sin pupilas se acercó a Kid

-¡Kid!- Liz y Patty se acercaron al shinigami pero el demonio golpeó a Patty haciendo que cayera al suelo y golpeó a Liz haciendo que saliera volando uno metros, me reí (lo se, fue algo maleducado y morboso). El demonio sacó mas las garras para partirlo en dos, el estaba en shock

-¡No!- grité

La sangre brotó

_Continuara…_

**Chaaaan suspenso (?**

**Si la madre de G se llama Johanna, su padre Mark y su hermana (la cual nunca sale xD) Kia. Los nombres completos de ellos son: G Hannelius Wolf Noonan y Ateratzu Hannelius Wolf Noonan **

**Eso es todo! Los veo en el próximo cap n.n**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Al fin volví ewe no e podido escribir por varios problemas :/ pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo! Serán 8 capítulos (para que sea simétrico) **

_ATENCION: lemmon, si no te gusta no leas_

Capitulo 7

Corrí para ponerme encima de Kid, el demonio me arrancó la oreja izquierda (la oreja de perro que tiene forma de lobo)

-G…- la sangre resbalaba por mi cara y caía en su mejilla, Kid se había puesto realmente pálido. Me di la vuelta buscando al demonio

-Ding Dong, el shihigami es mío- Decía el demonio con una horrible voz mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro. Gruñí y me transforme en mi forma demonio (un lobo negro de grandes colmillos y ojos morados)

-Ding Dong, te estas equivocando- solté otro gruñido –El es.. ¡MIO!- ladraba mientras el demonio corría hacia mi, lo mordí tan fuerte que le arranque el brazo pero con el otro brazo el demonio me dio un golpe tan fuerte que pude sentir como la sangre se acumulaba por mis ojos, caí en la nieve mientras veía la sangre manchando el color blanco, remplazándolo por un color carmesí

-¡G! ¡G!- Kid me gritaba, escuchaba la preocupación en su voz. Me levanté y mordí al demonio arrancándole el alma, volví a mi forma humana y caí desmayado.

Me desperté con un horrible dolor de cabeza, observé el lugar, no era mi habitación. Lo sabia aunque solo podía ver una ventana, reaccioné cuando alguien me acarició el cabello

-¿Kid?- me di la vuelta y acerté, Kid estaba ahí con pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos, su cara era una combinación de tristeza y sorpresa

-Despertaste…- el shinigami habló en voz baja, como si tuviera miedo a que lo regañara

-¿Por qué lloras?- me senté en la cama, Kid empezó a temblar y me abrazó sollozando

-Te extraño- me lo dijo de una manera tan tierna y triste a la vez que me rompió el corazón, le di un beso en la mejilla

-Tranquilo, tranquilo… yo también te extraño- el Shinigami se me apegó mas y me besó en los labios

-G no creas que yo…- le puse un dedo en los labios haciéndole callar, no quería recordar el beso que el se había dado con Liz. No quería recordar nada de ese tema

-Kid eso ya no importa, el pasado es pasado ¿no?- le sonreí

-Si…. ¡oh! Si te preguntas porque estas en mi casa porque le dije a tu hermano que te cuidaría- ese chico me había leído la mente, era la pregunta que le iba a ser en ese momento

-Te agradezco Kid-

-¿Qué? Yo debería agradecerte- el hijo de la muerte se sonrojó. Se veía realmente lindo –Entonces…- la voz de Kid me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿entonces…?- le pregunté

-¿Volvemos a ser pareja?- lo pensé un poco

-Pero Kid ya no soy simétrico- le dije señalando mi cabello y mi oreja izquierda (bueno, lo que quedaba de ella)

-eso no importa ahora- me dio un beso tierno en los labios –Porque te sigo queriendo, podremos arreglarlo después-

-Bien volvemos a ser pareja- lo besé en la nariz y Kid rió

-pero…- El pequeño shinigami miró hacia otro lado, se le veía nerviosa

-¿Huh? ¿Qué ocurre?- ya estaba todo arreglado ¿Qué pasaba ahora?

-No se como pagarte que me hayas salvado. El shinigami pasaba su mano por mi hombre

-No necesito nada- Si…. Yo NO soy bueno con las indirectas, el agarró mis manos

-Claro que lo necesitas- colocó mis manos en su entrepierna -¿no lo crees?- el movía mis manos masajeando su entrepierna

-si, tal vez si- una sonrisa lujuriosa salió de mi. Kid se relamía los labios, se acercó a mi cuello y me susurró de manera seductora

-Hace tiempo que quiero que me lo hagas G, quiero sentirte adentro de mi- esas palabras me hicieron soltar un suspiro

-yo también quiero hacerte mío- lo agarré por la cintura y lo coloqué en la cama mientras lamia su cuello y levantaba su camisa. Se la quité para empezar a lamer sus pezones haciéndolo gemir, mi boca fue bajando pecho, estomago y ombligo llegando a su pantalón. Estaba a punto de desabrocharlo cuando kid alejó mis manos

-N-no quiero llevarme toda la diversión-

Kid me obligó a ponerme en la cama, empezó a lamer mi miembro por encima del pantalón haciéndome gemir débilmente, después desabrochó el pantalón sacando mi miembro, el se sonrojó al verlo

-G… es muy grande y grueso, prométeme que me trataras bien- le sonreí para confirmar. El empezó a lamer mientras su mano recorría mi entrepierna, después se lo metió a la boca

-Hmmm Kid~- coloqué mis manos en su cabello acariciándolo, su boca subía y bajaba rápidamente

-Kid m-me vengo- gemí después de decir eso, a Kid no le importó sacar su boca y siguió, podía sentir las vibraciones de su boca, significaba que el también estaba gimiendo. No aguanté mas y me vine en su boca

-¿te gustó?- decía el shinigami mientras se tragaba todo el semen

-Si, ahora te toca a ti- lo agarré colocándolo a el en la cama, bajé su pantalón y bóxer juntos , alcé la vista para ver todo su cuerpo a mi disposición , su sonrojo por la excitación, sus largas piernas, su pelo despeinado. Todo su cuerpo me volvía loco

-Tienes un cuerpo hermoso- le susurré a Kid en el oído lo que hizo que el se sonrojara aun mas

Empecé a masturbarlo, mientras pasaba mi lengua por su entrada, sentí como su cuerpo temblaba así que metí mi lengua en su entrada, al gimió fuertemente mientras mordía la almohada. Yo movía mi lengua de manera aleatoria, su cuerpo presionaba contra mi cara para que mi lengua estuviera mas adentro. Cuando su entrada estaba lo suficientemente dilatada me puse encima de el, Kid rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y mi cintura con sus piernas

-G ya no aguanto mas ¡Ha-házmelo!- la ultima palabra había sonado mas como un gemido. Empecé a penetrarlo lentamente mientras Kid clavaba las uñas en mi espalda

-Duele… duele G…- El shinigami respiraba agitadamente

-Tranquilo Kid, solo e metido la mitad- Kid seguía agitado mas empezó a respirar hondo, el pequeño shinigami pegó su culo a mi pene metiendo la mitad que faltaba haciéndome gemir

-Aaah G eres muy grande y caliente- Kid gimió fuertemente, adentro de Kid estaba realmente húmedo, estrecho y cálido, Empecé a moverme lentamente pero después subí la intensidad, yo no podía parar de gemir y suspirar, Kid gritaba y gemía por el placer. Sacaba y metía mi miembro adentro de Kid, el arqueaba la espalda y movía sus caderas

-Hmmmm G M-mas ¡Mas adentro! ~ Se siente realmente bien- el cuerpo de kid se movía de manera intensa

-G me vengo- empecé a masturbar su miembro, yo también estaba a punto de correrme. A los minutos Kid se corrió en mi mano, sentí como las paredes de su culo se estrechaban apretando mi miembro excitándome aun mas, me corrí adentro de el, hice la cabeza hacia atrás gimiendo y Kid me agarro por el cuello

-Tu semen esta caliente p-pero se siente realmente b-bien~- el shinigami gimió en mi oído. Esperé a que se tranquilizara para salir, al hacerlo Kid soltó un leve gemido de disgusto

-Hmmm ¿Por qué te sales?- Kid hizo un puchero, me limité a reír, el hijo de la muerte estaba temblando

-Shhh tranquilo Kid, tranquilo- le acaricié el cabello dándole un beso en los labios –Toma- me quite la camisa y se la puse, yo al ser el doble de alto la camisa le quedaba como un camisón hasta las rodillas, me acosté en la cama y kid se puso encima de mi, me quitó los lentes y se acomodó

-te amo Kid- el shinigami se sonrojó

-Yo también te amo G-

Nos dormimos abrazados toda la noche

**El próximo cap es el último, sorry por el lemmon no lo hice amplio porque no tenia** **tiempo**

**Bye!**


End file.
